It is common knowledge that there are many individuals who become addicted to certain types of drugs taken either for medical reasons or for "recreational", non-medical use. Addiction, as has been defined by the Drug Addiction Committee of the National Research Council, is a state of periodic or chronic intoxication detrimental to the individual and produced by the repeated administration of a drug. Thus, an "addictive drug" as used herein is one that is initially used for any one of a number of purposes, e.g., for the relief of physical or psychic pain, and which if used consistently leads to dependency on the part of the individual taking the drug. The addicted individual develops a continuing craving for the drug and experiences withdrawal symptoms if an attempt is made to discontinue drug use.
Various pharmacological approaches for treating drug dependence have been tried. These approaches have typically involved attempts at treating the craving for the abused drug or alleviating the symptoms of withdrawal. While some of the approaches tried have been successful in varying degrees, each has presented certain limitations and drawbacks. For example, withdrawal symptoms may be only minimally relieved upon treatment, leading to an enhanced craving for the problem drug. Or, in substitution therapy, the "substituted" drug may not adequately mimic the psychic and physiological effects obtained with the abused drug, and the addict may quickly return to use of that drug. Finally, the drug used in treatment may itself create problems with dependency and withdrawal.
Thus, a very substantial need in the art exists for a therapeutic method of treating drug abuse such that a drug-addicted individual is readily able to discontinue use of an abused drug without encountering the above-mentioned problems.